


T'hy'la

by Wycked



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wycked/pseuds/Wycked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first Spock/Kirk Fanfiction, which I've been a fan of for a long time, this story was written after I watched an amazing youtube video, that I credit to Emily Forsyth. This was born from watching your video Soulmate<br/>http://youtu.be/IcUnFuVApAg?list=UUIh7Ika7HhGzX7Ntragmu1w</p><p>Artwork: http://i818.photobucket.com/albums/zz101/wyckedlycynful/Thyla.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Realizations

~~Chapter One~~~ Realizations 

He stared down at the glass partition, the one separating him and Jim. It drew him, there eyes caught. Jim turned towards him, and he dropped to his knees. “Open it.” the words came out hoarse. 

Scotty's words where pained, watching his friend. His friends. “I can't. It'd flood the whole compartment. The door's locked sir” 

Jim's hand reached back and closed the hatch, starting the decontamination sequence, a sequence that took eight minutes, when Jim had, perhaps, six or seven minutes, at the very most. 

He heard his mother's voice, echoing in his head, as he stared at his Captain, his Jim, his friend.   
“Mother? What's T'hy'la mean?” he was six, looking up from his PADD, and his mother's gaze smiled into his. 

As he stared into Jim Kirk's eyes, watching as they died.. he could have heard her voice, like it was right beside him. “What is a soulmate Spock? It's a best friend but more. They are the same. It's a person who knows you better than anyone else.” 

“Like you know father?” his young voice asking. His mother smiled, and shook her head.

“Better than me and your father..” the words soft, almost tender. She continued talking, tucking the blankets up around him. “It's someone who makes you a better person, actually, you know, they don't make you a better person. They make you yourself. They inspire you..” her fingers ran across his silky dark hair, his gaze looks up. 

His mother's words seemed to echo around the room. Poignant, treasured. “ It's the one person who knew you, accepted you, before anyone else did, or if no one else does..A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever, and no matter what happens you will always love them. Nothing can change that..” the words echoed in his ears, and he saw Jim raise his fingers towards the glass, fingers splaying lightly as they reached for him. His ability to think or compute or anything..failed.. 

“How's our ship?” the words choked out from Jim's dying breath. 

He was burning, the words choked their way out of his mouth, surrounded by pain. Blue eyes held his, dark eyes stared back. “Out of danger.” the words watery. “You saved the crew.” The words slid from his voice, reassuring Jim. He wanted Jim to know his people where safe. 

“You used what he wanted against him.” the words tender. “That's a nice move.” There was a lurking sadness in those blue eyes, broken blue eyes, dying blue eyes. There was more meaning behind them than the words they conveyed, his mother's words overlaid it. “They inspire you..” almost haunting him.

“It is what you would have done.” the words choked out. Sliding from his lips. Torn from him. Jim made him a better person, made him himself, not the perfect vulcan, something, that with his half human mother, he could never be. Jim made him part human, part vulcan, Spock. It was a defining thing. To him he was not a vulcan, he was not a human, he was just Spock, Jim's friend. 

“And this, this is what you would have done. It was only logical.” In that moment, his defenses shattered, and he hated logic. Hated it with everything in him. His features softened, broke. In that moment he could not believe he had ever even considered Kolinair. “I'm scared, Spock.” whispered out of Jim's lips. “Help me not to be.” the words where panted against the glass, and he wanted to break it. “how do you choose not to feel?” the words tore through him, pained him so badly that he broke, in that moment, the last of the defenses around his heart broke. 

 

“I do not know...Right now I am failing.” They where small, those words, and he felt like he was breaking apart. His fingers reached for Jim's through the glass. 

“I wanted you to know why I couldn't let you die. Why I went back for you..” the words choked out, through irradiated lips. His T'hy'la. That was the only thought that swept through Spock's heart and mind and katra as he stared down at Jim as he struggled to speak. 

“Because you are my friend. But more. T'hy'la.” there was a faint widening of Jim's eyes, before his fingers splayed in the vulcan gesture for greeting and parting. He knew in that moment that Jim knew, that he had known more about the vulcan language than he had ever let on. Behind him he heard footsteps, it was Nyota, but right then it didn't matter. All that mattered was Jim. He heard her gasp, knew she had caught the last words. Knew their meaning. It didn't matter. 

He saw his T'hy'la's last gasp, his last breath, and then there was a void. The loss of the one person who had accepted him, who had wanted him around, who had befriended him, supported him, saved him, when nobody else had. He felt the absence of a bond he had not even been aware of. Something that had connected them, so strong and pure and vivid..and His vision swam red..


	2. Chapter Two: Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim wakes...

hapter Two: Awakening

Memory....  
“What is it?” his father's voice asking.  
“It's a boy.” Winonia's voice echoed softly.   
“Let's call him Jim” his father's voice echoed almost emptily, so full and so lost at the same time.   
“Your father was a Captain of a Starship for 12 Minutes. He saved 800 Lives. I dare you to do better.” and it was Christopher Pike's words that echoed around his head.   
“Because you are my friend, But more. T'hy'la.” the words whispered in Spock's voice, and then he was gasping, twitching on the bed as he came around. Warmth seeped through him, through his chest and his head and everything was bright once more. 

“Don't be so melodramatic, you were barely dead. It was the transfusion that really took it's toll. You were out for two weeks. Your cells were heavily irradiated, we had no choice.” the words came from Bones, who stood there, calm now, as he hadn't been before. When he had thought he had lost his best friend. The changed relationship showed, however, when he glanced towards Spock at the door. 

“Khan?” Jim's worried voice slipped from his lips. Worry on them. 

“Once we caught him, I synthesized a cure from his superblood.” He heard Bones's voice, as he looked around the room, wondering where that gorgeous warmth that was plummeting around his head, shining came from.

“Tell me, are you feeling despotic, power mad?” Bone's voice asked softly. 

His lips curled, a smile touching his lips, he felt like smiling, what the hell? He managed to croak out in a reassuring word. “No more than usual.” then paused. “How'd you catch him?” 

He almost heard, but didn't hear, the words slide from Bone's lips. “I didn't.” the words tinged with the satisfaction of a doctor who had someone unwilling to leave someone's side, as Spock had not left Jim's for long. 

He knew they where talking, empty, meaningless words, as their gazes caught. 

Then Spock moved closer, a hand offered to Jim, clasping it. “T'hy'la.” Bones turned away, hiding his smile as Jim took the clasped hand. Eyes that been reopened staring at Spock like he hung the stars.  
He stared down at Jim, and their clasped hands. A twitch of his own lips, as he had not been able to hide his emotions since he had released his emotional shelter. Everything had changed..everything would change. Things where different. 

Jim slid into rest, true rest, not a coma anymore, and Spock's mind wandered back to days past, when Spock had been seated next to Jim's hospital bed, holding his hand as he stared up at the face that was struggling to live once more. It had been close, closer than Bones had let on, closer than he could almost bere. He had waited for Jim. Uhura had come in, to check on him, as most of the crew had, in ones and two's and threes. She had come in alone, Bones wasn't there. She stared at their clasped hands, and drew up a chair. 

“I don't blame you.” the words soft, and he turned to look at her, but did not release the precious hand in his.   
“I know about T'hy'la.” the next words out of his mouth, and he nodded his head at her. 

“I never wanted to hurt you..” the words slid from his lips. “I never even noticed..that the bond was forming..” 

She blushed slightly. “I knew, part of me knew, I think. Even then. I wanted to hate him you know, that's why I didn't let him call me by my first name.” the words soft, she stared at her own hands. “I wanted you, and I didn't care if it hurt him.” the words pained.

“Nyota.” the words escaped his lips in an almost sigh, and he leaned down to press a kiss to those fingertips that where held in his. 

“I know.” the words soft. “I will always be your friend Spock, and Jim's friend, if he'll let me. I wronged both of you. Encouraged you not to like him..but I won't stand in the way of this. It's more precious than me and you. And you need him.” the words soft. “And he needs you, and we all need both of you.” the words honest, born of honesty, even if her voice broke a little. 

He nodded his head. “He is my T'hy'la..he always will be. I would not change that..even if I could, but I never wanted to hurt you.” he looked at her then, vulnerable as he had never been while they had been together. Even during the death of his mother. 

She nodded her head, standing softly. She walked over to Jim, her fingers touched his hand. She smiled strangely at Spock, before turning and walking out the door.

She had even taken it upon herself to explain to Bones, who had protested once, or twice, before she had sat him down. “He loves him Bones.” the words soft. He had blushed, green staining across his cheeks for a moment in a faint tint. He could hear them, but he stared at the clasped hand of his Captain. 

Bones turned to look at them, he could feel his gaze on the back of his neck. “T'hy'la is a bond, forged between all that they have been through together, a Vulcan bond..they will never part, and they will make each other better, become the best team ever, cherish one another..nothing can stop that, not you, not me. Nothing. Not even death.” 

Bones had waited until she had left, before he had moved over to stand next to Spock. “I won't claim to understand. I can't, I don't think. But if you hurt him..I'll rip your ears off and shove them in Scotty's shot glass.” the words tired, caring. 

“Thank you for being there for him, all those times. For being his friend. For standing next to him.” the words came from his lips, and he looked up at McCoy, offering the hand to him, as he never had before. Bone's eyes blazed with shock. He paused a moment, before he took the hand. “Spock.” he nodded his hands. “Bones” the unspoken truce settling between them before Bones released his hand to move to check on Jim. After that, it had shown a special kind of change. Cups of tea appeared next to Jim's bed. Nurses no longer tried to run him out. Food was settled next to him. Clean clothing. Bones guarded Jim while he used the restroom facilities, a cot was brought in so he had a place to rest at Jim's side. It was to him that he reported Jim's fluctuating status. As they waited for him to wake up or not.


	3. Chapter Three: Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And soon Jim will be up and about...

~~~Chapter Three: Recovery~~~~~

Jim woke slowly, his blue eyes opening one slit at a time, his head turned to the side and he glanced down, his breath catching when he glanced over. Next to the bed, asleep with his head turned to the side, fingers brushed up against his own, lay Spock, sitting in the chair in the most uncomfortable way possible. He felt something swell up in his chest, and he blinked. Must have had a bit of dust in his eyes. Soft silky black hair was in front of his hand, and he gnawed on his bottom lip as he considered daring to run his fingers through it. While he was deciding however, the door opened. 

In walked Bones, face plastered to his PADD, he glanced up, then grinned, unable to help himself, and then glanced towards the sleeping Spock, his voice became carefully pitched not to carry, nor to hopefully wake the sleeping being. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Jim's eyes flashed towards him, hints of mint around the outer rings. "Morning Bones." both of their tones low. 

"Don't worry about him, when he sleeps, he sleeps deep. You know he hasn't left your side, right?" he cocked one eyebrow at Jim, then smirked at the blush that stained across Jim's cheeks. 

"I..." the words halted as Jim tried to figure out what to say, and his blush crept up the sides of his cheeks towards his ears. 

"It's okay Jim, he and his have been how we've got you hear in this private medical area, so your not a lab rat." the words quiet and soft. "Starfleet wanted to run tests on you, but he protested, claiming you as a member of his family." he finished checking the machines. "He's barely left your side." and indeed, Bones had a cup of hot tea in his hand. His gaze cut towards Jim, and Jim stared at him, blinking as the cup was gently placed next to Spock and then Bones crouched, yes, crouched next to the sleeping figure, hands reached out, and carefully touched Spock's shoulder without touching skin. "Spock, Jim's awake." giving him a gentle nudge without touching skin. 

Jim stared at Bones, mouth half agape for a moment. "Bones?" his confusion showed on his face, and Bones smiled at him, pulling out the old tri-corder to check Jim over. "Don't you Bones me" the words terse as ever they had been with Bones, even as dark eyes blinked, and sat up, dark eyes that flew to check on Jim. Who stared back. Gazes caught, and they looked at one another, and then Bones was there, a smirk positively vibrant in his voice. "I'll just be out-side, if you need me gentleman. Jim, Spock, your breakfast will be here soon." his voice was positively evil with delight. He now had new things to tease his best friend about. 

Spock reached for the tea, his fingers brushing against Jim's. And a smile touched half-vulcan lips. "It's okay Captain." he caught the indrawn breath, and the way that Jim's hands started to shake. 

Words choked out of Jim's mouth. "Your smiling." he swallowed hard, his hands going to the sheets covering his legs. 

"I am." the words polite agreement as he sipped his tea, clearing his throat and trying to wake up, his heart thumped away in his alien side. His lips twitched again as he looked up at Jim's shocked face. "Give me a moment or two to wake up, and we can talk." 

Jim swallowed, and then nodded his head. "Could I...Could I have a glass of water?" Spock nodded his head, and stood, sitting his own cup down next to the nightstand, and moved to the fresh water and ice pitcher, ice chips went into a cup, then cool water, and a bendy straw in blue. This he brought over to Jim, offering him the drink. Jim reached for it, but his hands, too unused to movement now, shook a bit, and he helped guide it to Jim's lips. Jim took small sips, but they felt wonderful going down. As soon as he finished, Spock took a seat, his movements almost catlike, delicate and exact. A sip or two of tea, and that two was set aside..

The time to talk had come. He stared at Jim's hand for a moment, then his own, long fingers, delicate, reached for Jim's. Fingers touched one, then the next, a mere brush of entwined fingertips. "There is no easy way to explain this Jim. So I will ask you to let me explain and.." 

Jim smiled, his voice sweeping out softly in Vulcan, his gaze uncertain. "I know the language T'hy'la." the words soft. "Thought not all the meanings of everything.." Spock caught himself staring at Jim, a little appalled.

"When did you..?" Spock's words came out before he realized it.

"When my First came from Vulcan, to cherish what you had lost, it seemed...right to learn the language." the words were spoken to the blanket, almost shyly. 

"I.." Spock's voice closed a bit, and he stared at their clasped hands. "I thank you.." fingers brushed against one another. He shifted a bit closer, taking the hand with both of his. "T'hy'la is..a best friend, but more." the words soft as he explained. "It is the one person who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who makes you a better person, Actually they don't make you a better person, they inspire you." his gaze trained on their joined hands. "it's the one person who knew you, accepted you, before anyone else could or would." the words soft. "It is a bond..I didn't realize it was forming Jim, and it was done without your permission..." the words caught in his throat.

Jim however, let his lips twitch. "I..well wow..that's a bit..of ..something..is.." his breath caught. "Is that what I feel, in my head?" Spock's eyes dart up to his in shock. "Jim" the acceptance in Jim's eyes as they stared at each other. 

"If you think for one moment that I don't want this bond, you've got something else coming Spock, but what about Uhuara..I won't hurt her.." the worry in his voice made Spock almost want to smack himself.

A wave of tenderness flew up the bond, and Jim's eyes widened into an O shape. "There is no need to worry Jim, Nyota knows, and approves. She and I are done. Not because of just this, but our minds where incompatible, we wanted to try..but it wouldn't have worked for us. We both knew it, but neither one of us wanted to hurt the other." his fingers trailed over Jim's. "She's been here twice, once to talk with me, and to see you, and once to assist with explaining to Bones." he watched the tinge of red flush across Jim's cheeks once more. 

"Explain to ..Oh god, he's never going to let me live this down, is he?" Jim's smile was a true one, and a wave of happiness tinged with worry swept along the bond to Spock, who's lips twitched. "Your...um..smil..." the words however, got cut off.

"You helped me realize something." the words gentle, interrupting. "I am not just a Vulcan, I am part human as well. My mother was human, and I have ..spent most of my life trying to be what I cannot be. Instead of accepting who I am. You have inspired me to do so." his gaze touched Jim's eyes, dark matching sunlit blue. "No longer will I try to hide what already exists, instead I wish to try my Mother's ways." 

Jim nodded his head slightly. "I uh..so..this bond..can you...tell me more about it?" although his eyes where starting to get drowsy. "And when can I get out of here?" sleepy blue eyes fixing on Spock. 

Spock stood, instead, leaning down to brush a kiss across Jim's cheek. "Rest T'hy'la, I will guard your sleep. The bond will stay with you, it means you are my T'hy'la, mine. My brother, lover, friend, soulmate" the words soothing and soft and gentle as he sent waves of sleep feeling towards Jim, who's eyes where lowering once more. "Rest T'hy'la, your ship is safe, you are safe..I will inquire to Bones to see when you will be released.."


	4. Chapter Four: Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim takes Spock Home, and Spock learns there are more things to his Captain than rumors.

"He needs to be studied!" the words came down the hallway loud enough that it brought Spock's head up from it's resting place on the cot near Jim. Jim's eyes too, snapped awake, to stare at Spock with a kind of horrified worry. 

Then Bone's voice rose through the furor. "That's Not Possible. For one, he is T'hy'la bonded to Spock son of Serak,of the House of Surak. He's a Vulcan Citizen, and if you think they are going to let you study him like a lab rat you've something else coming. Secondly, He's StarFleet, and if you think I, or any of these fine ladies and gentleman in front of you are letting you anywhere near our Captain, you have another thing coming." 

Then Uhura's voice rose, sweetly following Bones. "Your Not touching our Captain."   
Next came Scotty's, and Spock's eyes flashed to Jim. "Ye'r not gettin yer grubbin' hands on Jim"  
Jim's eyes where suspiciously shiny as he stared back as more voices rose, Chekov, Sulu, even Cupcake spoke up. Until it was apparent that their was a mass of Starfleet Enterprise guarding his door. The thin, waspish voice congealed into hatred. 

"You think that thing is your Captain? He's not normal. You know that. He's fucking an ALIEN."   
then their was the sound of something hitting the wall, Spock's eyes had lowered to the floor but then their was the sound of Cupcake. "Come on Uhura, release him." and Jim's eyes flashed towards the door in surprise. 

"You already bitch slapped him. Let him up." then Uhura's voice, tight with rage. "Don't you ever say something like that about our Captain, our or First. Spock's not an Alien. The Enterprise is OUR home you stupid mother.." and then what he would guess was a hand clasped over that talented tongue. Spock kissed Jim's hand, and then moved to the door, he popped it open.

"Excuse me, but this is a Hospital. Please keep your tones lower, you are disturbing the Captain." his voice sweeping out in a no-nonsense tone. 

The voices lowered save one. "Your high and mighty bitc.." and then silence. "Please remove that man from this corridor, I would appreciate it if any of you who wish will fill out paper 8.437 for harassment from the good doctor." then several voices rose in protest. "How's Jim?" 

There must have been an almost smile there. "He's awake, and waiting for Bones to release him. You can all visit him later, he's had a long day, and he needs to recover. If you could have someone continue to guard him, beyond myself..I..." and then Spock shifted slightly. "I would appreciate it, and I know that Jim would feel safer." he heard Cupcake agree, and his lips twitch. 

Then Spock was coming back in, followed by Bones, and surprisingly enough, a red flushed Uhura. She moved to a chair and slid into it, her cheeks burning. "One moment Jim, I' need to" Bones yanked his tri-corder down and tsked at Uhura. "You snapped a tendon but the bone is alright." Jim felt his eyes blink, and he felt his lips twitch. "I heard..." Spock had already made his way back to him. "Thank you Uhura." Bone's lips twitched. 

"My name is Nyota, not Uhura, you would do me a great deal of honor by using my first name." there was a moment there, while she ignored Bones as he worked the tricorder over her already red hand. 

"Call me Jim" his fingers where tangled in Spock's, needing the reassurance. "I'll call you Nyota and you call me Jim." he felt the tug of approval from Spock along the bond. 

Then Nyota was being injected by Bones. "Pain reliever." it was a surprise to Jim when he dropped a kiss to Nyota's lips, and then brought his head up. "Can't say I'm happy to have to treat my girlfriend, but your cause was worthy. Felt like cheering when you smacked that bastard." 

Jim chuckled faintly. "So I'm guessing this is newish." his gaze teasing. Bones moved over to his bed, and scanned him. "Your within Norms Jim, so I'm going to let you take Spock home to your place in the morning. However, you are not to be alone for the next week. I want someone who can keep half an eye on you." the words firm. 

Spock felt himself blinking. "You do not live in the student apartments?" He saw Nyota's curious gaze as well. 

"Hardly, he'd have gotten in twice as much trouble if he'd lived on campus." Jim laughed faintly. 

"It's not like you don't love my place Bones, cause you do, and we both know it." Jim teased. 

"Yeah, well, these two have no idea. I can't wait for tomorrow." he patted Jim's foot, and then moved to Uhura. "Come on darlin', if you want you can come back with me tomorrow. I'm sure Jim will forgive me for bringing a gorgeous lady." he winked at Jim, who laughed softly. "Sure, Uh..I mean Nyota is more than welcome." He settled back on his pillow tiredly, and Bones chuckled, and drew Nyota out of the room. 

"You are not going to believe where the kid lives. I' damn near live there part of the time."


	5. Chapter Five: Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nyota and Spock get stunned and bemused.

It had been fifteen minutes since they left Starfleet Hospital, annoyingly, Nyota and Bones had both turned up, Nyota's curiousity was almost overwhelming, and when Bones lead the way to his vehicle, one could practically hear the eyebrow climb into Spock's hairline. With a chuckle, Jim slid into the backseat, and Spock slid in next to him, leaving Nyota to scrunch into the front seat with the man whom she was interested in. 

"I wish one of you would explain what you meant?" Spock murmered, and in the rear view mirror Bones grinned. 

"Sorry Commander, I'm just preening because I finally know something you don't." he was full of it, grinning for once, wide eyed, and Jim stared at his hands. 

Nyota was the first one to murmer. "We aren't heading towards the dorms." to Bones growing grin. "No, we aren't. We're heading to Jim's house." their was a deep sense of satisfaction at that, and Bones gaze grew even more wicked. 

"You have a house Jim? How in the world did you afford THAT?" Nyota turned to look at him, then realized how rude that sounded, and blushed violently red. Bones just chortled. While Jim stared down at his lap, Spock's fingers suddenly entwinned his fingers, and he darted a look at Spock, who arched a brow at him.

"It is okay Jim, If you want to explain it to the two of us who are confused, or if you wish for us to learn the hard way." Spock whispered. 

"No, it's okay. Bones, quit teasing them. When I started Starfleet, I hated the dorms, my first room-mate was a guy named Gary, and he wasn't well..the best of room-mates. I did some digging about my father, George Kirk" he swallowed hard. "And found out that he had a place here in town, before he met my mother. After they where married he had it settled in the name of his children, as his wife didn't like it. It was too close to Starfleet and she preferred the country, and I think, the lack of memories. To me, it became my haven. Most people never think of the fact that my father was 28 when he joined Starfleet. He wasn't a kid. He had a life before Starfleet, and it was in Starfleet that he met Mom." 

Just then, about three blocks away from campus, Bones took the familiar turn, to the drive with the iron fence. He punched the buttons in the familiar code, and smirked at the pair of people who where staring with great curiousity as they pulled into a secluded drive. 

Up the drive he drove quietly, as Jim talked. "My dad was a private man, he didn't like the bustle of San Fransisco, he liked the quiet, this was his house, before it was mine." He grinned suddenly however, as Bones spoke up from the front. 

"Ignore Jim, he renovated this place when he found out about it, turned it into the masterpiece that it is now." Bones spoke, he pulled into his parking place, and turned off the motor vehicle and stepped out to the paved stones next to the lit house. It was a glory to behold, made of castle-like gray and brown brick, rising up in streamlined beauty. Faint lights lit the side of it, and Bones grinned at Jim before moving to the door and opening it for Jim. "Home sweet home" the doctor exhaled, and then smirked as both Spock and Nyota swung around to stare at him.

"What? I've been living with Jim since the second semester of First Year, He hated living alone and it beat the hell out of living in the StarFleet deck area, and before either of you ask, no. We are not romantically involved." he winked at Uhura as he spoke, and then a soft yapping sound made it's way into the house. 

"Theodore!" Jim called, patting his leg, and in bounced a dog, well most people would call it a dog, but in reality it was a golden shepard, a beautiful creature, which yapped and bounced around Jim like an excited puppy. "Come on you three." Jim made his way into what turned out to look like a well..for Jim, rather elegant looking kitchen, he dropped his own keys into a tray, and moved to the cabinets, pulling one open and moving to the fridge to get a cold glass of ice water. The dog danced around his legs happily. 

"Bones, don't forget to check Jo's line" Jim answered. Bones hurried to a second phone line, and an answering machine, a button pushed, and a sweet voice entered the room. "Uncle Jim, Uncle Jim, Daddy quit answering his answering machine. Can you please make him call me back. I love you daddy! I love you uncle Jim" the twelve year old's sweet voice rang through the room and Bones found himself blushing. "My daughter Jo" 

Jim just grinned at Bones. "Obviously, come on, we'll give you the grand tour."   
He laced fingers with Spock and drew him towards the living room, Bones and Nyota following. "This is our business living room and greeting area." it was sleek, lovely actually, a glance around the area showed several pictures of the already mentioned Jo, and oddly enough, Christopher Pike, several of Pike and Bones, and Pike and Jim. A couple of pictures of a lovely blond haired woman, and a couple of Jim at a younger age. The couches where black, and the room was elegantly lit. "This way back here is Bone's study.." he walked down the hallway to the left, to a room that opened up in to what looked like a medical library slash office, it was nicely appointed, fireplace and all, old world medical books everywhere, and nice Apple Tri-X computer on the desk. Pictures of Jo littered almost every available surface, and an coffee cup heater on the desk indicated that this was truelly the doctor's lair. He nodded his head, after showing off the room, and opened the other door. "This is my study" 

He faintly heard Bones mutter about Jim's evil Layer, when he heard the surprised sounds behind him. He felt his cheeks tinge a faint pink as Nyota and Spock blinked and exclaimed over various things in the room. The sheer number and subjects of the books, old world books, not a pad, as well as yet another fireplace, a lovely desk, hand carved it appeared, at first glance, covered with mythological creatures, from unicorns to dragons to space shuttles danced across the surface. Next to it was a computer center, that was the only word for it, for it held no less than six screens, two keyboards, several mice, a relay station, and more. 

The t-shirt on the back of a rather comfy looking chair definitely spoke that this was Jim's room. As did the empty beer on the desk. 

A gadget table was nearby, where several electronic toys, from an old world flying helo model, to an attempted flight pad. Jim just grinned and motioned for them to follow him as he ducked out of the room. "This is our medical bay.." he stepped into a room that had all of the first aid basics and then some that you would expect with someone like Bones living here, and perhaps a bit more than that. It even had a medical bed. "Bones insisted since I get hurt so much." 

About that time Theodore made it inside and Jim patted his head. "Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house.." they walked through to the back of the house, and Jim pushed a button, and stepped onto a pad, a moment later their was a gentle whir and Jim vanished from in front of two astonished people. "Home transport system, Jim made it. He hates stairs, he went through a gawky knee'd stage in his first year and he never quite got over it." he explained, stepping onto the pad himself and tugging Nyota on with him. Spock went on the pad next to follow the others up. His eyebrow arched as he looked around what was obviously a private area, much as the downstairs was not.

"Only people who have been added to the subroutine can use the pads." Jim murmered. "It keeps our private areas private." 

Bones smirked. "Interestingly enough, Spock, you've been on there since you became his First." Bones sniggered. "Yeah, well, Nyota was added when I caught you mooning over her!" catcalled Jim. 

This area was much more Jim and Bones, still elegant, but there was a surprise sitting on one of the couches, in the form of Admiral Pike. He grinned and carefully slid over into his wheelchair. "I see you made it home Boys?" it was rather obvious after a glance or two, that this was his home as well, and a glance towards Nyota showed how shell shocked she was by it. "This is Chris's apartment." Jim grinned. "There are three floors, first is Chris, then Spock, then mine."   
Chris chortled. "Don't forget David's." 

Jim laughed. "How is your pumpkin, is he home yet?" Jim moved to a couch and sat down, obviously much more at home with the Admiral than either of the other two. Spock settled onto the couch next to Jim, but could not help his baffled look, nor could he stop the laughter from Pike at Nyota's "You live with an Admiral?" squeaked out of her mouth.

Bones' laughter couldn't be hidden. "Aye, and the Admiral's Husband too." about that time a soft voice came from the kitchen on this floor, and a dark haired head stuck itself around the corner. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear?" around the floor came a middle aged, although highly elegant man, also known as Admiral Barnett. He was grinning wickedly and faintly at the gaping Spock and Nyota, and moved over to Chris to drop a kiss on top of the graying hairs. "You guys are mean, didn't even give them any warning that you had not one but two admiral's living here." 

Jim laughed from the couch, and tugged Spock to relax back against him. "Sorry Dad" he mumbled towards Barnett, and Spock blinked. "You brought us to your parents house?" 

Jim laughed. "No, more like they adopted us and moved into our house." smirking at Spock before his face softened. "Chris helped me through some rough times, and in the long road, adopted me. With him being in a wheelchair his house near the bay, which had six flights of stairs, wasn't working for him. This place works great, because everything is accessable to him. We moved him in right after the ceremony actually.." 

Bones chimed in. "Plus he gets free medical with me right here, plus David gets to help take care of him." he seemed at ease with both of the Admiral's, and slowly Nyota edged her way out from behind Bones, and muttered something into the edge of his shoulder which had Bones laughing. "I'm going to take Nyota up to my level, don't bother us unless it's an emergency." 

Jim laughed. "Don't forget to call Jo." 

Spock blinked. "You were adopted by two Admirals" sent Bones laughing again, and Jim blushed when both Chris and David joined in. "Actually we adopted Jim first, and then gained our second son during the christmas season" his gaze flicking towards the vanishing Nyota and Bones. 

"Actually I don't call them Admiral here in the house, nobody uses rank once we're in the doors above the second floor, house rule. First floor is allowed because sometimes we have business stuff here." Jim mentioned, and David grinned. "I'm going to take Chris to bed Jim, don't forget to show Spock your floor" Jim stood up, fingers parting from Spock slowly, and walked over and received a tight hug from David. "Night Dad." the words a quiet murmer from Jim, and then he leaned down to hug Chris carefully, "Night Father." 

"Night Jim, Night Spock" echoed from both men as David wheeled Chris towards their room. Jim moved to stand hesitantly in front of Spock, and offered his hand. Spock took it and stood, and they moved towards Jim's House pad and travel system, stepping onto it and zipping upstairs. Which appeared to be, for all intents and purposes, another full apartment. 

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you about Dad and Father." the words quiet as they moved towards the couch, Spock nodded, and Jim moved over, sliding onto the couch with a tired groan. 

"I do not understand why you hide it, is it something you are ashamed of?" Spock asked, turning away to stare out over the window, blinking a bit when he saw a small garden area with a water fountain and swimming pool in the back. 

Jim patted the couch. "Come here, and I'll explain if you will listen..I'm not quite tired yet." 

Spock nodded, and moved towards Jim, and settled next to him, taking his hand in his once more. A tactile measure of support for what he was sure was an interesting explanation.


	6. Chapter Six: Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bottom of all things.

"I guess, it started for me, when Chris recruited me to Starfleet. He found me in a bar, of all places. He was there for a couple of different reasons, the first being is that he was a friend of my biological father's, and second, he'd heard that my mother Winnona, had killed herself the week before. He'd been looking for me for several days. 

"Chris recruited me, but once in, he knew something had to give. I poured myself into my studies like a man possessed." he swallowed a little and looked down at his hands. "It wasn't until a month later that I broke. Chris found me outside of the Admiral's office, out of breath, in a full on panic attack. The room was swimming, I hadn't slept in three days and I had eaten in perhaps a week. He took me home with him, and had me take family medical leave. David and him put me back together. I didn't even know he was gay, and suddenly I was bustled into his house, introduced to David, tucked into bed. I found out that David had learned about Gary's threats. Gary didn't like living with a gay cadet, and had been threatening to off me in my sleep." the words quiet. "I turned him in, and David found out first. They took me in, when I needed it, and when I fell apart cause of my mom a couple of day's later, they where there for me." 

"When I needed someone, they stepped in, backing me, giving me what I had desperately needed" he swallowed, and then stood, making his way to the smaller kitchenette in his room, and getting a glass of tea for himself, a glance towards Spock and a nod of the head and a second glass was created from the machine. 

"When I was eleven years old, I was shipped off-world by mother, she didn't know how to handle me, I was rebellious, and angry, she had found out that her husband, my stepfather Frank was beating the shit out of me." he swallowed hard and sipped the hot tea. Spock's hand tightened around the tea cup, and then a shaking hand was given to Jim. 

"She sent me to her sister's house on Tarsus IV" Jim set down his cup and curled up next to Spock as much as he could, as if seeking comfort. Spock set his tea down as well and drew his arms around Jim, supporting him as he talked. He had heard rumors of the horror of Tarsus IV, and his mental plea that Jim had not been subjected to that horror was blown away. "I was there, when the incident happened." the words where strained. "You should probably learn now that I have horrific nightmares. Dad spent three years of therapy lessons on me to get me to the point now where I can talk about it without freaking out." the words quiet. "General Kodos found when a type of moss was killing off all the livestock and crops, that he would slaughter half the population. The population was a little over 8,000. When he was done, less than 3,000 survived, of the half that was intended to be killed, there where six survivors."

Spock swallowed hard, and tilted Jim's head up to meet his. "I grieve with thee." the words softly spoken. Jim allowed a shallow smile to touch his lips. 

"Thanks, anyhow, Chris and David figured out that first year how screwed up I was, and they set about doing what they could to fix it. They made me talk to them, set boundaries..in essence, they became my parents. I was scared, and I was hiding it all behind what Father calls my public face..or bravado." he blushed faintly. 

"I was terrified that they would leave, after a while, to the point that I struggled to sleep at night if we weren't on the same floor. Once they figured out why I was scared they adopted me. We kept it a secret because I didn't want anyone to think Dad and Father helped pave my way through the academy. It would have been a nightmare." Spock nodded his head. "Very few in Starfleet know, it's why my files are locked down so tight." 

"That makes a great deal of sense Jim." the words soft and calming, and not upset. "I am sorry that you had to live through Tarsus, even in Vulcan we had heard of the horrors of the place." Jim nodded his head. "That doesn't surprise me actually. It was a big deal at the time. But nobody really knows that I was there save for my parents, Bones, and now you." his fingers tangled in Spocks again, seeking comfort. 

"Bones moved in second semester, when I was attacked by Cadet Gary Wilson. He hit me with a phaser on my back, it's one of the reasons I went command track." the words quiet. "They can fix almost anything, save for nerve damage." he looked down at his fingers, and Spock's throat tightened. "He was kicked out of Starfleet." Spock started examining Jim to see if he could see any damage. Jim explained quietly. 

"I lost sensation from under my right arm from the elbow down to my fingertips, I have troubles hitting computer consoles sometimes, or if i don't, it's obvious that I'm working around an injury, it's one of the reasons I didn't go pilot or engineering." Spock blinked at him. 

He turned over his hand to look at Jim's right hand, fingers pressed to the skin. "You cannot feel the underside of your arm?" the words whispered, and Jim looked down. 

"No, I've not been able to. Bones moved in to help rehabilitate me, I took a lot of damage and I hated showing weakness. On Tarsus, if you showed weakness, you where killed." the words quiet. "It's something that I still struggle with." the words whispered. "I'm sorry that I come into the bond damaged." the words almost pained.

Spock shook his head. "Do not apologize for what an idiot did to you T'hy'la. I hope that this Cadet was thrown into jail as well for what he did to you." his fingers clasp the top of Jim's fingers carefully, bringing them up to kiss. "And I do not think less of you, you are not damaged Jim." 

Jim stared at his hand. "But I am. I'm not ..not the perfect Captain I try to pretend to be. I'm not ..." he huffed softly. 'It's a mask Spock, right up there to me hitting on anything that moved in Starfleet." the words whispered. 

"You know I don't care about the mask T'hy'la, and I treasure the thought of getting to know you better." Spock's words where firm. "But we should get you to bed, you need to rest, you are still recovering." he spoke softly. "Will you allow me to rest with you?" 

Jim smiled softly. "Yeah, but I'm not ready for.." 

Spock shook his head. "Rest Jim, is not a euphism for copulation or sexual activity." Jim cracked a faint smile and stood, leading Spock to his room where the two would curl up and cuddle for the long hours of the night, secure.


	7. Chapter Seven: Tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares

In his mind, he was in the stadium and his heart clenched, then raced. Fever bright lights surrounded them, a figure rose out of the darkness, tall, graceful even, all dignity. The figure could have been a Vulcan for all the emotion he showed. 

"I, General Kodos, regret to inform you that for the population of Tarsus IV to survive, that sacrifices have to be made.." 

He mewled, under his breath, and struggled towards the warmth that was near him, even as he saw unimaginable horrors. He heard his name, and struggled towards it. He was crying, knew it. He could hear the door open but he wasn't entirely awake. His Father's voice as the man hoisted himself off the chair and onto the edge of the bed. 

He was screaming, begging for his Father to save him, for Spock to save him, for Winnona, for Starfleet. For anyone to save him. He heard Bones open the door, and the feel of a hypospray against his arm for a moment was soothing. "Caffeine shot, it'll wake him up properly. He's not had one that bad in a while." He was tucked against something warm, insanely warm, and he mewled again, burrowing against it. 

His hand was being held, and his name called in soft tones. Father. He opened blue eyes, to see his Father seated on the bed, obviously rumpled, in a pair of pink boxers, bright pink at that. David came in, and the familiar rabbit like fluffy slippers on his feet. His hands where shaking, and Bones nodded his head. "If he needs another shot, let me know." the man murmered, moving out of the door knowing how embarressed Jim would be.

Jim wrung his hands together, babbling softly to Chris. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..I didn't mean to wake you up..I didn't mean to wake you up..I'm sorry dad..I'm sorry." 

Spock was never so glad of Christopher Pike's calming presence as he was now. He wasn't even aware of the tears that where rolling down his own cheeks as he held his T'hy'la to him. The man was speaking in soft comforting tones. 

"Jim, you are here, in our house, on the third floor, I am Christopher Edward Pike, your Father, Your body is leaning against Spock, your T'hy'la, David James Barnett is behind me, you are safe son. You are on Earth, in Sanfransico, at our house, two blocks from the entrance to Starfleet. You are safe Jim. Spock will not let anyone hurt you, David will not let anyone hurt you, and I will not let anyone hurt you." James shifted, surprised, and pinking when he realized who cradled him so carefully against him.

"There is no need for embaressment Jim, It is okay, What Christopher says is true, you are safe. I would never let anyone hurt you if I could keep it from happening." He shivered, and curled against the warmth, nodding his head. "Sorry Dad..Father.." his tired gaze fixing on them. Both of them gave a nod. 

"Jim, I'm going to take Chris back to our room, if you need anything, I want you to com me, Chris has a meeting at 0900. " Chris opened his mouth to protest but grunted, slid onto his chair with a sigh. "Yes luv." he let himself be hoisted out of the room. His son was awake and calm, and he knew that was the best anyone would get out of him for the night. 

Jim brushed away tears, and shifted a bit, Spock loosened his hold slightly, but instead drew Jim across his lap. "Talk to me" the words where quiet, desperate from Spock. "Do not block me out now T'hy'la." 

Jim rested his head on his chest. His eyes closed a little, and he started to talk.   
"I'm sorry..I..." he expelled a breath. "it's hard, talking about Tarsus, I know we touched on it last night..." his words are quiet. "I see it in my dreams, over and over again. My Auntie was on Tarsus, and I loved her, almost desperately, she didn't see me as another fuckup. She ...she treasured me.." the words quiet. "We knew things where bad. They gathered us up in the stadium, it's where I played games as a child." the words croaked. Spock rubbed a hand up Jim's back, knowing he needed to get it out. To say it. Perhaps even deeper than any therapist had went, if Jim was over it, he would not have continual nightmares. 

"General Kodos, he moved up to speak, he was so..so still. Like...like a great statue, he was graceful. He told us it was his regret that he had to make a sacrifice for the greater good of Tarsus Colony, all those who where ill, eldery, or infirm where to be killed. My Aunt, she had arthritus, and my allergies. It was decided only the healthiest would be chosen for survival." the words shallow. "My Aunt held me against her, and when the gunfire opened, she threw herself on top of me..I could hear the bullets hitting her, heard her screams, but she covered me with her own body." the words shallow. 

"I miss her, so much sometimes that I think...it's almost like she's haunting me. I wish...I wish if she was here, that she would stay..but that if she wasn't..that she'd go. I'm so tired Spock, tired of being scared, tired of being like a Child, who needs a nightlight, who wakes up with terrors so bad he pisses the bed." the words shallow. "It's too much.."

Spock was gentle, his fingers carding through his bonded's hair. "What happened after that Jim." he felt Jim startle under him, and felt him cringe against him. He continued carefully carding his fingers through his hair. 

"I...I..." faint panicked breaths escaped him. Spock reached for Jim's hand, drawing their fingers together. "There is no shame in Fear Jim. Fear proves that you are still alive. You survived it Jim. You are not weak." 

Jim drew in a sobbing breath. "I..I...I ran..like a great bloody coward.." the words that not even a therapist had managed to get out of him. "I ran, terrified in the forest..where I cowered like a toddler until Starfleet came." the words croaked out. "I was mindless with terror..I'm a coward..unworthy.." 

Spock's fingers tilted Jim's head up. "NO Jim." the words firm. "You never told anyone that did you T'hy'la. Always the brave mask." he tucked Jim against him. "I want you to listen to me, and listen to our bond T'hy'la." the words where firm, amazed. "My own, you where a child, a boy of tender years. Everyone you knew, everyone you loved had just been slaughtered. There is NO shame in being scared. In being terrified. It was not your fault, you are not unworthy because you have allergies. You are not unworthy because you survived. You where sent there for your safety T'hy'la. Sent there and then the unimaginable happened. There will never be any world in which you should be ashamed that you ran Jim. It was the smartest thing you could have done. If you would have stayed they may have returned to kill you, and running in the face of such danger was the only intelligent thing a child could have done. There is no shame in that" 

The tears came then, great heaving sobbed things. He rocked against Spock, and when the storm and sorrow passed, only soft hiccuping sobs could be heard. Spock ran his hands continually over his back, to glance down and realize that his Jim was asleep. Carefully, he tucked him into bed, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and murmered words to ensure that Jim stayed asleep with the bond. 

Then carefully, he stood up and exited the room.


	8. Chapter Eight: Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which we learn more about David, and Chris, and find out more to the story..and where the danger really lies.   
> No, spock didn't abandon Jim, he just ensured he would get good rest and then went to deal with what he had just learned.

He stepped out of his T'hy'la room with clenched fists. The squeak of a chair was audible, and he moved into the living room, there Chris sat, with his hands in his face, David next to him, trying to sooth the other admiral. 

"Spock" the words where quiet from David. Spock felt his own head come up, and he moved over to the couch and dropped into it, his head went into his hands. 

A drink was passed to him, dark and rich looking, he arched a brow at David, who nodded his head. "Choclate and liquor mixed." the words firm. "You need it, after that." David looked like he'd seen a ghost. 

"I think we better explain some things to you.." David exhaled, and Chris curled against him, looking every day his magnificent 52 years of age. Chris was asleep against his chest, his mouth open, still in pink boxers. A blanket was tucked around the other admiral. 

Spock took the drink, and stared at it. "You knew? Before now..I assume." 

When David started talking it was quietly, so not to disturb Christopher. "I did. I was a Commander at the time, and it was my fortune to be on the away mission of Tarsus IV. We found six living among those killed. The one that hurt me the most however, is the only child that survived was Jim. I found him at the edge of the forest, pale, thin, dehydrated. He was limping, two phaser wounds on his left leg. Covered in blood. I was the first person he saw." the words quiet. 

"His mother was Starfleet, which was probably a blessing, If he'd have ran from us, I don't know what any of us would have done." the words quiet. "There's not a day that goes by that it doesn't haunt me, what I saw there. But it was the sight of an eleven year old little boy, limping towards me, covered in blood tears rolling down his cheeks as he pleaded with me to save his Auntie that got me." the words quiet. 

"I couldn't believe what I saw, but I remember gathering him up, and getting him the hell off that planet. For a while I didn't recognize, when he got here, then Chris let me know. I never forgot that it was me that picked him up, that got him off that damned planet." the words quiet and soft. "That was the only mission in record that we had more than 84 people on a ship all plead that we where emotionally compromised within hours of each other. We where compromised. Every member of the away team." the words quiet. "We'd have moved heaven and earth for that little boy. Then to find out that he was one of our own. That he was the son of a Starfleet Officers, it almost broke us. It's the reason Regulation 1.9 was put in place. Children are always evacuated in any dangerous situation, immediately." the words drawn. "He's come a long ways since then, and an even longer ways since he came here. He's been in therapy for three years, same therapist, she does good work with him. The nightmares are infrequent, only once or twice a month." the words soft. 

"I think he wanted you to know the worst so that you had the choice to leave him." David's gentle voice continued. 

Spock's voice was firm, filled with meaning and promise. "Never."


	9. Chapter Nine: Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim lets go of the past- moving forward.

After finishing his drink with David, and watching the other man pick Chris up and bustle the tired Admiral back to bed, Spock headed back into Jim's room. A glance around the room, really settled it on how little he actually knew of Jim. He knew rumors. Which where a poor way to get to know someone. He only knew the mask. That would, he decided right then. Have to change. 

He settled on the bed, and Jim mewled in his sleep, and curled against his chest, burying his head in it, his breath caught, and he sniffed the air, and one blue eye cracked open, slightly swollen. "Sorry that I turned into an infant on you." the words unsettled. 

Spock nuzzled his hair. "Do not T'hy'la, there is no need for apology. I understand why you told me. You thought I would run." the words soft. And he felt Jim nod his head against his chest. "Everyone leaves me..when I thought dad died..I .." he expelled a breath. "When Khan attacked and Chris died..right in front of me, I didn't learn that he'd been brought back for three days. I was a disaster. David was so busy in the hospital, and we where trying to save everything...and.." he expelled a breath. "I only found out a few days ago. It seems to have turned me into a mewling infant." 

Spock smiled faintly and curled around Jim. "I realize that I only have heard Rumors about you, and not facts, that I do not know my T'hy'la well, and I would like to change that, if you wouldn't mind." 

Jim bit his bottom lip. "Well you know why I went command track, originally, I wanted to be a pilot. My hand doesn't work well enough on the ship's controls though. So I had to go for Command instead. I can manage it, but it's not something that's not obvious, and I didn't want people to feel sorry for me." 

Spock nodded his head, "My father wanted me to be a vulcan, but I am only half vulcan. It was a struggle for me. I like science a great deal, it's what my focus was, Science and Command track, I'm surprised you didn't double up." 

Jim shook his head. "I did double up, kind of, I' took Command with a minor in piloting and engineering. I enjoyed it a lot." Jim bit on his bottom lip. "Can you tell me about some of the relationships you've been in? If you don't want too that's okay." 

Spock nodded his head. "I can, but only if you return the favor." he considered quietly. "When I was young, I was bonded to a young Vulcan named T'pring, she did not survive through the destruction of Vulcan, but we where not close. She preffered another Vulcan to me." he tilted his head. "I dated a young commander for a time, Caroline Wallace, and then Nyota." 

"No guys?" Jim blushed as he looked at Spock. Then shook his head. "Nevermind, you don't need to answer that." he paused and looked down. "I know what kind of reputation I have at the Academy, but mostly that's because I flirt with anything that moves. I've not really been with many people. Um, two." he blushed again. "One was Steven Michaels, that was during Oh..let's see...second year, I think. I wasn't in a good place and he was a senior, when he shipped out we split off. Then I dated Gailia for almost a year. We kind of..understood each other, but she was..well she was on the Farragut." the words quiet. Spock nodded his head. "She was a slave for most of her life, and when she was freed she wanted to work with the people who stopped the slave ship she was on, Starfleet." the words quiet. "She understood what it was like to jump when someone was too loud, she was my best friend. More than a romantic partner, really. Just a female best friend, like Bones, but with more kissing." 

Spock chuckled softly. "I only dated one man in my life, a young science officer upon my first ship. We never got anywhere really, he was too worried about dating an Alien." he could almost hear the eyeroll. "He was worried I was going to sprout a tentacle." he started running his hand down Jim's back. "I'm sorry that Gailia died. I knew her through Nyota, she was a lively person. I grieve with thee." 

Jim smiled faintly. "Do you...think you could help me try to rest Spock?" the words quiet, his eyes lowering, he tugged the blanket up around himself, curling into Spock's warm. 

Spock nodded his head, he tucked Jim's head more firmly against him, and closed his own eyes. He started to hum softly, almost a purr. He started sending emotions through the bond, so that he could ensure that Jim relaxed, and knew he understood. 

First there was a thrum of emotion, just comfort in the bond, like an old glove, perfectly fitting, but ragged. A sense of soothing fears, like a hot cup of cocoa on a cold night. The understanding about having wounds that did not heal easily. That he understood the sorrow, and shared it. His calming influence wrapping Jim tight up against him. He felt Jim gasp, felt his fingers curl into the loose shirt he wore. Then Jim was scooting up a little..

Then the softest velvet of touches, lips brushed one another. It was brilliant, and soft, and breathless with anticipation. It was home, and warmth, and contentment, there was passion there, but lurking deep and down, instead it was the kind of thing that spoke of promise, a first kiss. Special in it's own way. Spock felt his own loneliness melt away under the contentment that was curling back from him under the bond, banished by the bond and his T'hy'la. The lips continued to brush against his, soft, so tender that he wanted to cry. So gentle that it stole his breath, and then a kiss on his chin, before the head settled back against his chest, Jim curled around him. 

Softly, every so softly. "Goodnight T'hy'la" from Jim's mouth, ever so softly.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise

He woke slowly, and his head turned to watch Spock sleep. He rose quietly, padding barefoot into his bathroom. A tousle of blond hair in the mirror and his toothbrush, he took the time to clean his teeth, use floss, and mouthwash, and then stripped his clothing off. He stepped into a lukewarm shower, and groaned. His muscles ached, and he soaped his hair, then his body, the light musk scent that he showered with as he ran he ensured that his body was clean. Jim had always been a fan of water showers, sonic just never...felt clean. He stepped out of the shower, as he palmed the water off with it's electronic setting, and stepped onto the light blue rug. He reached for the towel and scrubbed himself down, fingered his chin as he did, then grabbed his sonic shaver, a hand rubbed across his chin, and then he sent to work shaving until his face was smooth and clean. A comb was brushed through his hair which was almost dry now, and then he moved to the wall panel.

A tap of his hand pulled up his options. It was the electronic catalogue of his clothing. "Let's see...okay, black jeans, socks, hmm..black boxers, black shoes." he was talking to himself as he moved through the selections, then on a whim, selected one of his favorite shirts, it was black, and up to his arm, but appropriate for a captain. The drawer pinged, and he pulled out the clothing, sliding things on, first boxers, socks, jeans, shoes, shirt. A small dash of cologne, and he stepped from his room. Spock was still asleep on his bed, and he looked for a moment at his T'hy'la, then stepped out of the room to let him rest. 

He exited the room and walked to the pad, heading down to the first floor. He entered to the chaos that was the typical Kirk kitchen first thing in the morning, aka, David Barnett's cooking. Bones and a smiling Nyota where seated at the breakfast bar, and Jim slid up behind David, nudging his Dad gently to get past. "Mornin Dad, Bones, Nya" Nyota looked started at the nickname, then she smiled. "Wow, nobody has called me Nya since my grannie." Jim got a glass down, and turned, setting it on the counter, and pulled open the fridge, he turned to Bones, and held up the container of apple juice. Then waited for Bones approval. When he got the nod, he poured himself a glass. "Alright Bones.." as he sipped his apple juice. 

Nyota laughed as Bones almost dived off the barstool, tri-corder and sensors in hand. In less than a moment he was scanning Jim. "Well your better today, I see the hobgoblin ensured that you got some sleep after all. Your almost to normal levels. I don't want you doing anything overly physical, no surfing or anything of the like, otherwise, your almost within your norms." 

Jim smiled and nodded his head. "Thanks Bones." then the sudden pnuemotic hiss and the familiar sound of a hypospray against his neck. "Goddamnit Bones, stoppat.." Nya giggled at the pair of them, and David reached over to ruffle Jim's hair. "You know you have to have that, if not you'll swell up like a tick." 

Nyota raised an eyebrow. "You probably don't realize it, but Jim is allergic to like...the entire world." Bones explained. Spock's voice had Jim turning, his lips curling into a grin. "Actually Doctor, I do believe your mistaken, He is not allergic to me." 

Spock stepped to Jim, a gentle hand caress and a grin. "Good morning Jim." then "And to you Bones, Nyota, and David." 

"Morning, Breakfast will be about three minutes away" David replied. "Jim has already had his shot for the morning." Jim snorted faintly at David's words. "Want coffee, hot tea? I'm not sure what you drink in the morning." 

"Coffee if it is available. I do enjoy it a great deal." A glance at Spock, and he realized that Spock had also showered, his hair was still damp, and Jim puttered over next to David, and got down a cup, and poured. He moved it over to Spock and then slid onto a barstool next to him.

A few minutes later food was starting to be served up, pancakes and eggs with sausage. Spock opened his mouth to protest the sausage on eggs on his, when David gave him a look. "Look, I know your part vulcan, but your not full Vulcan, have you ever actually tried it?" David put his hands on his hips as he stared Spock down. "Part of being human is trying new things." 

Spock shut his mouth. "No David, my father never allowed me to try meat products. I do not find the idea as bad as my father or the Vulcan Race. My body however, does allow for it. I will try it. But please do not be upset if I do not like it."

David nodded his head, and then looked at the plate pointedly. He turned away however, and Spock forked some eggs onto a fork and watched Jim who was already eating like he was starving. He tried a small piece of egg, and blinked. "This is rather good." after he had eaten the small morsel. David grinned, and so did Jim, his head pulling up to look at Spock and he grinned. "I have always desired to try sausage, it smells good." Spock admitted. 

Jim chuckled. "I like meat, but you don't have to eat it for anyone if you don't like it Spock." a piece of sausage was brought to Spock's mouth, and he nibbled on it carefully, everyone watched his reaction. A couple of blinks, and the entire piece went in. He seemed to be judging the flavor. "Fascinating it is not bad. Perhaps I should explore more types of human foods to see if I like them in the future. Thank you David." He started to eat, and grinned when Bones and Nyota clapped softly. 

"Actually that will be good for you Spock, maybe you can get off your vitamins." David swung around to look at Bones, and then Spock. "Vitamins?" 

Spock nodded. "While my father is vulcan, my mother was human..my physiology is half human, I have had to take vitamins my entire childhood, as my body did not accept an all vulcan diet well." Bones nodded almost eagerly. "Most don't know it but I've been Spock's doctor for a while. It would do him some good."

Jim nodded his head. "So what's everyone's plans for the day?" around his glass of apple juice. He had already finished his food. 

David looked up carefully. "I've got an admiral's meeting at 1, along with Chris, you and Spock are to be there if you have your doctor's okay." Bones nodded. 

Spock nodded as well. "I am supposed to take a class afterwards, as one of the instructors did not make it. The class is being held until I arrive and I have agreed to do so." 

Bones nodded as well. "I'm supposed to take a shift at Starfleet Med, and Nyota is supposed to go do some things as well." 

Jim nodded his head. "Anything for me Dad?" 

"You had orders come in at eight, they wanted you to look over the reconstruction of the Enterprise, your also being asked to .." and he glanced at Spock and Jim both. "To help reformat the Kobiyashi Maru." the words quiet. Spock nodded his head. 

"Your paper about the psychological torment of the scenario was reviewed, and the changes accepted Jim. No class has made it through the sim without psychological trauma." Spock looked down at his plate. 

Jim nodded his head, his gaze moving to Spock, he offered his hand which Spock took. "I wanted to do it for you, so that you didn't have to." the words gentle. Spock's head came up. "Cadets haven't been able to deal with it well, and I thought..working on that simulation, with it being ..the race that it is, that you would prefer not to deal with it as well." 

Spock nodded his head. "I thank you Jim, I was not looking forward to reprogramming that. I did not have any idea how I should do so that would not be traumatic." 

Bones nodded. "Well, glad you two have worked that out, Jim, we're taking the car. He offered his hand to Nyota, who took it and stood. "We'll see you later guys." she offered with a smile. 

David glanced over at Spock. "If you want to join me, I'm heading for Starfleet now, Jim will have to come later on after he gets done with his paperwork." Spock's reply of "Thank you Admiral" had both Jim and David casting him fond looks. 

Jim nodded his head, and Spock nodded as well. A brush of fingertips, and for the first time in weeks, Jim was alone.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Of doors and kidnappers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jim is taken

He puttered around the kitchen, then headed towards his study, bringing up both terminals as he settled in to work. His lips curling as he bent over the desk, signing the pad, then talking to someone on the com. He felt himself slide into the familiar pattern of work. He finished, and moved back towards the kitchen, when the gate buzzer rang. A glance showed Nyota in the car. "Hey Jim, I forgot my jacket at the house, can I come up and get it?" Jim smiled at the camera. "Sure, let me buzz you in." 

He turned to the fridge and got himself another glass of juice, heading towards the door. He popped open the door, smiling at a pale Nyota. "you okay Nya?" he turned away to lead the way into the house when he felt something hit the back of his neck and Nya was shoved past him. He turned, his world tilting, and saw Nyota sprawled on the floor. A familiar figure loomed near him. 

"You should never have turned me in." the words hissed before his world went dark. 

Jim came too slowly, his body hurt, and he could hear sobs, someone was crying nearby. His head was held in ..was that Nya's lap? He blinked gritty sore eyes, and managed to open only one of them. Nyota indeed, had his head in her lap. Her uniform was torn, badly so, and her face was multi-colored, a black eye, split lip, he struggled to try to sit up and then moaned in pain. He felt like he'd been tazered, repeatedly. 

"Don' move im." she couldn't quite talk around that split lip. It obviously hurt, he nodded his head, and then wished he hadn't. He could feel his body hurt, all over. His leg was broken, he could tell that from sensation alone. His shoulder was dislocated, he felt like he'd been beaten, and since he was..currently..a glance around the place showed some kind of storage facility. There was a bloody chair nearby, and bloody was an accurate word. He tensed when the door opened, and a stunner was shot at him. He was conscious, a stunner didn't knock you unconscious, just made it so your body couldn't move. He was dragged off of Nyota, who started to cry and plead again. "It's okay pretty, I'm not taking him anywhere. You however, are coming with me. Don't worry, he's going to suffer plenty before we're done, but then again..once your done you won't be worth turning me down either." 

He could hear the sound of a fist striking flesh, and a pained moan, and he could do nothing. Tears ran down his face and then silence..then..then the screams came. Nyota's screams. Darkness came for him again, fading his eyesight once more, and he struggled against it. Coarse cries of protest escaping his mouth as he lost consciousness once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The admiral's meeting. 

Spock was worried, it was ten minutes tell, and he had heard nothing from Jim all day, no lunch communication which Jim had mentioned, he headed towards Pike's office, and all but met David at the door. "Chris? Jim didn't meet with Giovanni for the security brief. I've commed the house but he's not answering, I'm heading over there." about that time Spock's gut tightened, and he went stalk still. Pain flaired over the bond. "Jim!" his gaze turned wild. "He is hurt. I do not know where but he is hurt. Badly hurt." Bones ran into Pike's office about then. "Father, Nyota is missing. She didn't show for her class." 

Chris got onto the com and started demanding a security detail to meet at their residence, and then he moved his chair rapidly towards the door. "Come on, we'll check the house.." the worried face of the others as they hurried towards the car. Bones all but peeled out with a hover car and drove like a madman, it was to show his worry that he pushed the emergency button for them and the waiting security team. The security team rushed forward, and Bones and Spock where right on their tail. 

A sound caught their attention, and David and Chris hurried in. "Blood." the words almost faint. The door had obviously been left open, Jim's pad laid on the floor, broken. It had been stepped on, and Nyota's purse was spilled nearby. "Sign of a struggle." he pulled out a tricorder and scanned it, then swallowed, convulsively for a moment. "The blood is Nyota's." a used hypospray was found by one of the security team. Bones scanned it. "Their's blood on this, excessive force. It's Jim's." 

The three of them huddled together, David, Chris and Bones, Spock stood rooted, like he was a statue. Then as the security team worked their way through the house..he whimpered.   
"Jim is...being hurt. A great deal. He has been taken." then the half vulcan was screaming. curling in on himself as he hit the floor with his knee's. David swung around in shock, and Bones rushed to him. He managed to croak out the word "Bond" to Bones, and he felt a hypospray against his neck. "Stay with me Spock, I know the bond let's you share his pain, tell me anything you know man..anything." Security had hurried back to them. Chris was giving orders in a flat- no-nonsense tone. "I want an APB put out for Gary Wilson, and I want it done yesterday, work with San's police force to help." David moved over to help Bones when the man pulled Spock up, helping him to a couch. The pain was fading due to the pain relief. "He was whipped." the words spoken with a flinch. The words almost dull. Bones settled next to him, a hand going to Spock's arm, not his hands, he knew all about touch telepaths now. 

Chris ordered the search to start, and ten moved over to the couch, he slid onto it, and drew himself up to Spock. "Bones, I want you to get a medical bag ready, they will find them. Spock, I am going to need you, you are going to have to be tough. That means giving us any information about Jim's status that you can. I have a medical team standing by." David was working on his pad. Tapping it and then pulling up program. It showed where security was moving in San Fransisco. "The alert has went out, Security is searching Starfleet as we speak. The police are looking around San." Bones all bat ran out of the room, diving towards the medical bay. 

"Jim's tracker was removed Chris." he glanced at Chris, Spock did, staring at him. "Jim was alway so uncertain, so he was hair stranded as a security measure, whomever took him discovered it and removed it and damaged it if it isn't giving any readout." 

Bones ran back into the room. "Nyota's got a tracker, has anyone tried hers? Code 1932. I put it on her myself. I was too worried, she's a lovely woman, and I talked her into it..the enterprise you know.." the words choked out. 

David started punching in numbers on pad, his fingers racing over it, they waited for the search, and then something pinged on the map. Chris almost bellowed into the Com. "Starfleet Storage Facility, Row 193, Container 4." He was spinning his chair around as he yelled into the com. "Nyota Uhura's hairstrand is there, I want a triple security team and medical there, pronto." 

Spock all but dived for the pad, as was Chris and David. There was a public terminal nearby. Bones almost beat them there. Bag in hand. Moments later they where being transported to the public bay, they heard the sound of Starfleet Security racing up to them up, sirens loud. "Commander, the door has been jammed, we're going to blow it now."


	12. Chapter Twelve: Rescue

The sound of Phasers going off was torture for Spock and Bones, who stood with Chris and David. Chris was pale, the security team had surrounded them, one of them anyhow. Refusing to let them enter the dangerous zone. Spock had protested loudly, but he was not allowed. 

A stunned figure was dragged out of the area, the first thing they saw, a bloodied figure, a phaser locked to the head. "Get medical in there! We found them! It's not good" Spock swayed where he was as Bones and the Starfleet Medical team dived for the entrance at the Security Commander's words. He pushed through the guard and followed after them. 

A crowd was surrounding two seperate areas, and he could not see Jim, both figures they where working over where on the floor. "I want a secure transport to Starfleet medical." Bones words where rushed out. "With a prepped surgery team standing by. I need 50 cc's of HP5." a blood congelant. He found Jim, a bleeding, broken Jim. He moved forward, and Bones dragged him up. "You talk to him, you do whatever fucking Vulcan mind voodoo to keep him here. You hear me?" Spock nodded his head, almost mechanically, he made his way around the frantically working medical team and managed to get his fingers on the bruised temple, starting a meld. "My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.." 

Bones raced to the next as they moved Jim onto a hover-bed after bracing his neck. "Get her up on a hov-bed. Both of them are going directly to Starfleet medical." was that grief in the doctor's voice, it distracted him from the bond for only a moment, before he dived into Jim's head.

~ Jim..Jim, it's me, It's Spock...Jim...~

He felt a warmth then, it was Jim, he was struggling with unconsciousness, surrounded by darkness, then suddenly he was there, curled mentally against Spock. 

~Spock..Spock..hurts Spock..it hurts..I don't want to hurt~

~ Stay with me Jim, your safe. You are safe now~ He could feel the panic in his bondmate's mind, and he did his best to sooth it. He could even peripherally hear the sounds of Bones voice. "No damn you, don't seperate those fingers from Jim's head. I want us moving yesterday! Get me Enterprise Security Commander Giovanni, tell him to meet us at the Hospital, someone please contact Uhura's family. I need 50cc of Atmophin. Keep their hands together, shit, move him onto the bed next to Jim, but whatever you do don't let those hands seperate." 

A hypo spray finally came, and the pain eased, but not the panic that Jim was feeling. He all but curled around Spock's mind within his own. The faint shadows of Unconsciousness being kept at bay by the strength that Spock sent through the bond. 

~Stay with me Jim, no more hurt now- your safe now, we're being taken to Starfleet Medical, Cupcake will guard us. Nobody will get past Cupcake~

~ Nya?~

~We've got her Jim, she's with you. We're being transported right now, Your safe. I'm here, and nobody is going to hurt you when I'm here~

~Don't leave me?~

~Never Jim, Not ever~

~He..He..Raped her Spock, there was nothing I could do to stop him, he had me stunned~

~Shss..It's okay, she's going to be okay, your going to be okay~

Spock felt his shoulder get yanked a few times. "Spock, I need you to get out of the meld, we're putting him under for surgery. You can come with him. Come on Spock, come back. He's safe now" 

~Don't leave me!~ Jim's mind panicked and tried to wrap around Spock's.

~I will not, the bond will never leave you T'hy'la. I have to get out of your head now, they are going to fix you up. I will be there in the surgery T'hy'la. I will not leave you. You will be fine~

He felt when they injected Jim with the hypo spray- felt the mind wail that was full of fear as Jim was dragged back into unconsciousness. His fingers where finally pulled away from Jim's head, and he slumped a moment against the bed, to see Bone's white face looking at him.

The doctor was in surgery clothing, and he nodded to a nurse, who moved to hand Spock some stuff. "I know better than to think your leaving. Both of them are being pulled in, M'Benga is working on Nyota." the words firm. "You are staying here in case he starts to crash." 

Spock tilted his head and heard Chris's voice outside, ordering a guard around the room. Bones however, was full professional mode, none of his emotions leaking through as he moved with a behavior that would later be told in almost legend, putting aside his feelings he started up the bio bed and started ordering his team. Spock dressed in the surgery clean items rapidly, pulling them over his uniform, but his gaze never left his battered mates face. 

A com with a video was open to the other surgery room, and both doctors worked at nothing slower than a dead run. Broken limbs where straightened, fused, lab was drawn, it was brisk, and skin was fused together, blood transfusions where instilled. Wounds where cleaned, documented, and sealed, a dermal regenarator, when he glanced at Nyota's screen, showed. One was yanked over to Jim a few moments later. He looked back at Jim, noticing that his clothing had been removed, and a towel was placed to cover Jim's modesty. The dermal regenerator was started, and Bones worked at an almost frantic pace. 

"Blood pressure dropping, heart rate is 72. BP is 92/32." Bones voice yelling. "Get me another bag." It didn't take long before Jim was attached to a bag and the transfusion was making it's way into Jim's body, an iv was attached, and the dermal regenarator went to work on the last of the wounds. "he's stabalizing" one of the nurses confirmed, and only then did Spock let darkness take him. "We're losing her!" came over the com.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Next

Spock came lucid with a jerk, his body made it's way upright and he looked down to see David's hand holding him down. "Slowly, you overextended your mind when you melded with Jim. You might be a little dizzy." He looked around, almost frantically, and only relaxed when he saw Jim's sleeping form on the bio bed next to his. Chris was next to the bed, hand holding Jim's. Spock sat up slowly, he did feel a little dizzy. "How is he?" the words came out as a croak, and David let go of him long enough to get a glass of water. 

"He's going to make it fine. So's Nyota." the words firm. "They lost her twice on the operating table" A glance in the corner showed a sleeping Bones and the reason why David's voice was pitched so low. "He's barely left the three of you's sides. Nurse Chapel hypo sprayed him before he collapsed." Spock stared at David, and with a sigh the man helped him to his feet making sure he didn't fall over. They moved to a set of chairs near Chris's chair. 

M'benga entered the room, and flipped the screen in the middle down, which showed Uhura's resting form, and the family member, her brother Neal, sitting at her side. "Got her brother's permission to lower the barrier for this conference, since it is required for both of them" they nodded to Neal, who had the barrier all the way down after nodding to M'Benga. "I've heard enough to know that Nya trusts you guys." the words firm. "She won't mind" 

Bones started to wake from the corner, and sat up, running his hand over his face near that time. "Damn nurses" grumbled under his breath. He scooted his chair over to see. And M'benga looked him over a moment. "I'm fine. I'm fine. How's our patients?" 

M'benga nodded. "Then I'm going to explain the treatments used on both patients if neither family minds. I believe it will sooth worries on both sides." 

Neal nodded his head. "I know that Doctor McCoy and Nyota are in a romantic relationship, and that Jim is his best friend. I do not mind if the Barrier stays down between rooms, unless something private is being dealt with." 

M'benga made a note in the chart. "Thank you, this will assist Doctor McCoy and keep him from running a path between the rooms" he heard Bones snort and watched as the man moved to his lady and stood next to her, fingers reaching out to touch her resting hand gently. 

"I'm going to start with Jim, and then move to Nyota." everyone nodded quietly. 

"Jim recieved a phaser wound to his left side. It missed his kidneys, which was a blessing, and only took out flesh. It was set to kill, not stun, so it did a bit of muscle damage, but he should recover from it. He was whipped for a good bit, over 42 lashes where found on his back, and according to what we know from Security, he was trying to protect Nyota." the words quiet. "Perhaps even with his own body" Chris made a sound and the doctor continued after a moment. "He had his left leg broken in four places, it has been fused but he'll be in a chair for at least a weak while the bone firms. He was beaten violently and had contusions all over his body which have been healed with a dermal regenerator, but he will be sore for many days. There was no continued nerve damage, but he will be in a great deal of pain, I suggest a hypospray of painkiller as needed for a week. Bones knows the prescription Jim requires. He recieved three bags of transfusion blood, and after his wounds where sealed, stabalized well. Physically, he will be well, Mentally, he may be fearful when he wakes. I'm putting him on two weeks of medical leave, required. And he will need to see his Therapist Guinan every day for those two weeks before he will be evaluated to see if he's ready to return to duty. All said, he's in decent shape, considering how bad he was when he was brought in, Doctor McCoy's work was exempalary." 

His gaze shifted to Neal. "Nyota however, took a great deal of damage as well. Do I have your permission to speak of her condition" Neal nodded his head and signed the paper that was offered to him by M'Benga. "They may, they are her family as well. At least that's how she thinks of them" 

M'Benga waited for the form to be signed. "Her most severe injuries where to her chest, where she took a full phaser shot to. If we would have been minutes later she would not have made it. It barely missed her heart, but it did hit the aerotic. She almost bled out on us. Both of her arms where broken and the aeortic was sealed and her arms fused, the other serious injury was to her spine. She was we think, kicked in the back repeatedly, her spine snapped, however we where able to reconnect the spine. We will not know however, if she will be parralized until she wakes. We think it is likely that she will not be. We did manage to remove the vertibrae that where pinching her spine. She had to have plastic vertibrae put in to replace what was broken." 

"The spinal column was damaged but not cut. Physically, we expect her to make a 90% recovery, perhaps even a full, depending on how much feeling she has when she wakes. It is.." the doctor swallowed. "She was raped, and an after-kit was used to ensure that it would not result in a pregnancy. Her file indicated that was her preference if such a thing happened" the words gentle. "Physically she will recover, mentally, well, we don't know..I'm putting her on indefinite leave until Guinan gets her, and then we'll see." 

Both families thanked the doctor, and he did scans to both patients, marking his PADD chart and then nodding before stepping out. Bones put his face in his hands, swearing a blue streak. David moved over to him, and Spock moved his chair around to sit on Jim's other side, putting his hand in Jim's. 

All they could do now was wait and hope.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Awakening

Eyes blinked gritty stuff out, as blue eyes showed through blond lashes. Instinctively he tensed, then he felt the warm hand in his. His eyes creaked down to look at the figure at the edge of his bed. Spock was asleep, his head on the bed, turned to face Jim, with his hand in his. His eyes however, snapped open when he saw Jim's open eyes. A groan escaped Jim, pain thrummed along his senses, and a quiet word to the corner, where he could see Chris and David, and David was pushing a button. 

Minutes later Bones rushed in, he immediately took a scan and got a hypo spray out, and gently pushed it against Jim's neck. Jim's mouth was firmly together, obviously in an effort not to make noise. "Give it just a sec Jim, the pain should start to fade." Chris spoke up. "Jim, your safe, your here in Starfleet Medical, you shouldn't move if you can keep from it, you had broken bones. Nyota is safe as well. It's okay." A glance at Neal, and Bones quietly raised the barrier between rooms. The scan completed as Jim started to relax hearing his Father, his eyes however, flew around the room as if he was scared, his jaw tense. 

Spock was the one who seemed to realize that Jim was attempting to make sure he was safe. "It's alright Jim, Wilson has been arrested by Starfleet Security. You are safe now, Giovanni and the rest of the security crew are taking turns guarding your door."

That seemed to relax Jim the rest of the way, and he let out a breath. "Thanks.." the words a rasp. Spock released his hand after a gentle caress and moved to the carafe to get a glass of water for Jim, a straw was carefully inserted and the drink brought back to Jim. 

Spock nodded his head, and then carefully put the drink down on the bedside tray before seating himself next to Jim again. 

Jim's jaw tightened, and he nodded a bit, pushing the button on the bed to sit himself up, he exhaled hard as he did, it obviously hurt. Bones checked to make sure everything was okay, then murmered softly. "I'm going to check on Nyota." before making his way out the door. Rather sure that he didn't want to hear what had happened. 

"Nyota came to the house, she said from the gate that she'd left her jacket. I didn't think anything about letting her in. He was with her, I think he had the phaser to the back of her head. I couldn't see much. Next thing I know I was unconscious, it just went black. We woke up in a room. He was kicking Nyota, I threw myself at him but landed on her. He kept trying to drag me off of her but she was holding onto me and I was holding onto her. He .." he licked his lips then forged on, his face tightening. "He whipped me, but I refused to let go. I don't remember anything after that, except Nyota's screams." Spock's hands where tender, cupping his, a glance between Chris and David, and then David spoke.

Thick accent, welsh, seeped out as it only did when he was emotional, his dark green eyes looking at his son. "I don't want to have to tell you this, but I should.You where found in a Starfleet Storage Facility, he'd ripped out your hair strand but he'd not thought that the good doctor would strand Nyota.That's how we found you. Nyota is..in bad condition. They aren't sure if she'll be paralized or not. You've got two weeks in a chair to look forward to yourself, your legs took a lot of damage and so did your side. Doctor's orders. " David took a breath. "There is no easy way to say this, I know that you tried to protect Nyota, and it is not your fault. Not even in the smallest incriment, but he raped Nyota." 

Jim drew in a breath. "That motherfucker better be ..." his breathing ragged. Chris nodded his head. "He will stand before a trial of his peers. I do not think he will be released nor that he will find his life in any shape to damage anyone ever again" David interrupted. "Due to the meeting, it was required that me and Chris let Starfleet know of the adoption. All four of us missed it. It is known now. We couldn't help it, and your already Captain, their really wasn't any need to hide it anymore. Nor any way we could." Chris interjected. "We are going to go deal with the Admiralty now, but David wouldn't leave until you woke." his face gentled. "Your okay kid, you'll be just fine. Spock..your released from duty if you wish until Jim is able to get around, but you have to rest." 

Spock shook his head. "I do not need to.." and Jim, Chris and David all interrupted him. "Bullshit" Spock sighed. "Very well, if a cot or chair can be brought in I will endeavor to rest, if Jim will." Jim nodded his head wearily and Spock scooted back into the dark chair that David had been in. Both men watched them carefully and then exited the room. 

It was only after a bit that the two finally drowsed off into slumber, their gazes catching one another.


End file.
